Certain known tracked vehicles generally comprise two tracks paired and configured to advance and steer the tracked vehicle; a motor, such as an internal combustion engine, and two power transmissions to transfer the power from the motor to the respective tracks. The power transmissions are of the electromechanical or hydraulic type and can be adjusted independently of each other for steering the tracked vehicle.
The tracked vehicles of the above-identified type are often found to work on slippery layers of soil or loose snow and along very steep slopes. Under these conditions even the tracks can lose traction, slip and compromise the possibility of traveling in a speedy and effective manner. Moreover, the loss of adherence causes other side effects such as, for example, energy dissipation, track wear and possible damage to the tracks.